


Pokerface

by PrinceSircastic



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, hints at a previously established relationship, with a dash of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was more surprised than Logan when Remy LeBeau turned up at the mansion. He should have known better than to accept his invitation to a game of poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Poker'. Movie!verse canon/setting with comic!verse Gambit because I prefer him to movie!verse Gambit.
> 
> Title was originally a joke but I couldn't think of anything better suited so it stuck.
> 
> Also: this was my first time attempting to write either of them. Any OOCness is because of that, though I tried to stick to the personalities I remember them having. Writing in Gambit's accent was a challenge, let me just say.

Remy was a cheat, but Logan couldn't fault him for it. 

He supposed he should feel bad for suggesting the kids play a little harmless poker with the rather unusual visitor, especially since Rogue in particular seemed sure she could win at least one hand, but it was rather fun to watch Bobby toss down his cards in frustration every time Remy displayed his winning hand. He figured they'd learn in time. 

Logan had probably been the most surprised to see the lean figure of Remy LeBeau loitering by the doors to the mansion. He knew Remy preferred to be alone, and generally avoided groups of his own kind. Remy wasn't particularly fond of others, and definitely detested working in a team, so why he'd come here was a mystery. Still, Xavier had welcomed him without any hesitation, and Remy had made himself quite comfortable. Logan wasn't entirely sure he liked it. 

"Why you not join us, Logan, eh?" Remy's familiar drawl was becoming a little too comforting to Logan's ears, and he busied himself with fetching a cold beer from the fridge. When he turned back to the table, Remy was sprawled in his chair, leaning onto the rear legs with one arm draped leisurely across the back, twirling a single playing card between his fingers. 

"Got more sense, Cajun." He growled back in response, cracking open the beer and taking a long swig. "And if we're not playing for money I don't see the point." Even from across the other side of the table, Logan recognised the glint in Remy's dual-coloured eyes, and wished he hadn't spoken at all. He tried to fix a warning glare on the Cajun, but he knew it was in vain. 

"We can always play for somet'in better, non?" Now both Bobby and Rogue were staring at him, and Remy was smiling the very smile Logan always wanted to wipe off his face with good, hard violence or a good, hard fuck. It was rare for the two not to coincide with each other. 

"What do you have in mind, Gambit?" Rogue had hit it off with Remy almost immediately. Logan put it down to Remy's charm and Rogue's fascination with anyone a little on the 'bad boy' spectrum. Logan hadn't missed the friendly touch of a gloved hand on Remy's arm throughout the evening. Neither had Bobby, which had led to some amusing attempts to rile Remy out of jealousy – but the Iceman had discovered the hard way that Remy was very difficult to rile up. Unless, of course, you knew exactly which buttons to press. 

"Nothin' you should play for, mon chère." He gave her gloved hand a pat, and tipped his chair forward onto all four legs once more. "Dis game for Logan and Remy." His eyes fixed on Logan's once more, and that damn smile was back. "If he willing to play." Bobby and Rogue were looking at him again, and Logan felt trapped for a moment. He was torn – on the one hand he didn't want to play Remy's game, not with people watching, but he also wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile from his face. 

Logan gave his answer by taking the seat across from Remy. 

"Knew you couldn' resist, mon ami." Remy winked, gathering up all the cards with one sweep of his hand. 

"Shut up and name the terms, Cajun." Logan grumbled, trying to ignore the excited grin on Rogue's face and the curious yet amused smirk on Bobby's. Damn kids. Remy shuffled the cards with expert skill, his eyes never once drifting from Logan's. 

"If Remy win, den Remy get what Remy came for." He dealt the cards, the smile still fixed to his illegally pretty face. Logan had once thought Scott was a pretty boy (and took every chance to mock him for it) – until Remy. Damn him. 

"Not here, Gumbo." Logan warned, giving a quick glance at the two kids sat at their table. 

"Aw, come on Logan…" Rogue turned her smile on him, and Logan sighed. He knew Remy wouldn't let this go. Also knowing he'd regret the decision, he leant across the table to gather up the cards Remy had dealt him. 

"Damn Cajun." He muttered under his breath as he studied the cards in his hand. Why he was even bothering he wasn't sure – Remy would win, as he always won, regardless of what cards were dealt. Logan had once attempted to work out how exactly Remy cheated. He hadn't attempted a second time. 

"So what  _are_  you here for, Gambit?" Rogue rested her chin in one hand, watching Remy as the Cajun studied his cards. "We've never seen you around before." 

"Yeah, and how do you know Logan?" Bobby pitched in. 

"Ah, mon ami, Logan and Remy go way back." Remy drawled, reaching to push a pile of chips into the middle of the table. Logan grunted in response and added his own chips to the pile. 

"Before he lost his memory?" Rogue asked, watching the two men curiously. 

"Barely." Logan growled out, spreading his cards on the table where Remy could see them. 

"Remy helped him some." Remy shrugged, placing the first card down. "But Remy ain't seen no Wolverine in long time." He placed the next card. "So Remy come an' find him." He tossed the rest of the cards down. "Remy been cravin' some o-," Logan had opened his mouth to focus the conversation on the cards, but thankfully an interruption came from elsewhere. Storm and Scott wandered into the kitchen, engaged in light conversation, and Remy turned his attention to them rather sharply. Logan watched the lean muscles tighten beneath Remy's clothing, only to loosen as soon as it was evident that there was no immediate threat. 

"Ah, you must be Gambit." Scott studied him through red-tinted glasses, and Remy returned the gaze with irises just as red. "I was wondering when we'd have the pleasure." 

"At least take Gambit out to dinner first, eh?" Remy grinned, his gaze shifting to Storm. "Or maybe let Gambit take you for dinner, no?" 

"Gambit, either play cards, or I'm out." Logan took a long swig of his beer, slamming the bottle down a little harder than necessary. 

"Gambling, Logan?" Storm raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think that is appropriate for a school?" 

"Oh, it's okay Storm. They're not gambling money." Rogue cut in quickly, clearly eager for the game to continue in order to discover what it was that they were actually playing for. Logan inwardly groaned when Storm pulled up a chair. He wanted to throw something when Scott did the same. 

"Then what are they gambling?" Storm looked between Logan and Remy in turn, waiting for an answer. 

"Nothing anyone will miss." Logan responded quickly, before Remy could. "Shall we?" He gestured back to the cards, and Remy gave a nod. Chips were shuffled around for a moment, and then it was back to the game. 

"So Gambit… you said you helped Logan…" Bobby prompted, his curiosity getting the better of him. Scott leaned forward a little, also curious. If Logan could have kicked Bobby under the table from where he was sat, he would have done. 

"Remy was there when Logan lost his memory." Remy shrugged one shoulder, watching Logan over his cards. "But den Remy went away. Ain't no business of Remy what happened on dat islan', eh?" If he noticed the confusion at the mention of an island, Remy didn't address it. "Den Remy runs into the Wolverine again, and Remy help him remember." 

"Lot of good you were." Logan grumbled, staring at his terrible hand. He had to draw this out for as long as possible. Maybe the others would get bored and leave them to it, and they could finish the game in peace. "Gave me useless names and vague ghosts of memories." 

"Hey now, mon ami, Remy never said he knew much." Remy held up his hands in mock-surrender. "But Remy has other uses than tha', eh?" The smile was back, and Logan hated it more than ever. 

"Other uses?" It was Scott this time, unable to resist pitching in to the conversation. Logan didn't like where this was heading. 

"Oh, Remy help him remember alrigh', but not da sorta mem'ries he needs." Logan didn't miss the subtle wink, and hoped no one else had seen it. That would lead to a whole load of question he didn't want answering. Remy pushed a pile of chips into the middle of the table again, and Logan pushed an equal amount back at him. Instead of drawing it out, he now wanted the game over and done with. 

"Play the game, Gambit. You're not here to chat." He warned. Scott shot him a suspicious look, and Storm raised an eyebrow, but neither said a word. 

"You still haven't told us what you're here for." Rogue said after a moment of silence. 

"Sure he did, Rogue." Bobby told her. "He came here to see Logan, right?" 

"Oui." Remy smirked, laying down his cards. Logan cursed under his breath and spread his own cards out on the table. Remy had won again – of course. 

"Not to sound rude but… Logan doesn't get many visitors popping by for a chat." Scott raised an eyebrow, glancing at Remy and Logan in turn. 

"Remy ain't jus' any visitor." More cards were dealt, and Logan was forced to put in his last pile of chips. "Remy is special, no?" He added his own chips, and grinned over at Logan. 

"Not the word I'd use." Logan muttered, his cards hitting the table. "Show the cards, LeBeau." 

"I thinks the Wolverine is eager for a taste o' Remy again, eh?" Remy spread his cards. "Remy wins, mon ami." Logan felt all eyes upon him as he drained his bottle, and he stood to throw it into the bin. "Time t'pay up." Logan strode towards the other end of the table and gave a subtle gesture with one hand, turning in the direction of the door. Remy had other ideas. 

A hand closed around his wrist and with strength only granted to him through the act of surprise, Logan was turned around and pushed against the doorframe. A lean, slender body pressed against him and long fingers grasped his chin, and Logan had barely a split second to protest before warm lips covered his. Logan registered the shock from the company in the room and he growled, his hand coming up to circle around Remy's throat. He pushed the other man away from him, keeping his hand in place. 

"Not here, Cajun." He barked out, taking a step towards the door again. 

"Oh, we play dat game now, eh? You know Remy like it rough-," Logan tightened his grip ever so slightly, but that only excited Remy more, as he should have known it would. A playful growl left the Cajun's lips as he was dragged out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. They were attracting more attention as they went, and Logan quickened his pace, wanting to get out of sight and into some privacy as soon as possible. 

Remy found himself being flung onto rumpled bed sheets, and from the low, threatening growl coming from the man now kicking the door shut behind him, he knew he was definitely in for a rough ride. 

"You never did know when to shut that pretty mouth of yours, Cajun." Logan advanced on the sprawled figure on his bed, shrugging out of his jacket along the way. Remy propped himself up on his elbows and watched him with an amused smirk. 

"Who said Remy didn' plan dis, cher?" When Logan knelt over him, Remy reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Logan tasted of beer and tobacco, just as he remembered. Logan responded this time, pushing Remy back against the bed, pinning him in place. A strong hand mapped out the body he could never forget before finding a narrow hip to grasp tightly, feeling the warmth through the impossibly tight jeans. He broke from the kiss and tugged Remy up just enough to slide the trench coat from his shoulders, making short work of the silk shirt concealed beneath. 

He could feel the Wolverine pushing to the surface as the scent of Remy reached his senses, desperate to break free and claim the Cajun, and he forced it back down. Now was not the time. Still, when smooth skin was revealed to his eyes he couldn't help but swoop down and breathe in deep the scent that clung to it – smoke and spice and  _Remy_. He growled low in his throat, teeth nipping at the curve of his neck, and Remy's long fingers twisted up into Logan's hair. 

"Ah, Logan… Remy missed dis." He murmured, sighing with pleasure as Logan's hands ran down his upper body, thumbs dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Remy talks too much." Logan nipped at his throat now, hard, the beast inside him loving the sharp gasp that came in response. He let Remy tug the shirt up over his head, and allowed himself to savour the feeling of those wicked fingers on his skin. It had been far, far too long. 

"Remy knows dat Logan like the sound of dis voice." Remy grinned, hooking a leg up over Logan's hip to bring their bodies closer together. "Especially when Remy be screaming his name." 

"I'll have you screaming something." Logan growled, yanking the jeans down narrow hips. Remy hurriedly kicked off his boots, and the offending garment was removed entirely, leaving Remy bare beneath Logan's gaze. "You never change, Swamp Rat." Logan murmured appreciatively. Remy never  _was_  fond of underwear. 

"Why would Remy want to, cher?" Remy winked, pushing himself up to hook an arm around Logan's waist. "Now you gonna take dis Cajun, or does Remy have to do de work himself?" As tempting as it was to make him wait, the mental image of Remy spread out beneath him as he worked himself open was too much for Logan. He quickly shucked off his own jeans and tugged Remy into another fierce kiss, his hands gripping the Cajun's hips tightly. 

"Get on your hands and knees, Cajun." He ordered, rising from the bed to rummage hurriedly in his bedside table. Remy took his time in turning over, resting forward on his arms, watching Logan find what he was looking for. 

"You been waitin' for ole Remy, eh?" He grinned, wiggling his hips a little as Logan moved to stand behind him. "Or does Logan have himself another Remy?" 

"Shut your mouth." Logan murmured as he unscrewed the lid, squirting a generous helping of liquid onto his fingers. "I'd tell you to fuck yourself but you'd actually do it." He added with a smirk. 

"You take much longer, an' Remy might." The irritation in the Cajun's voice was unmistakeable. Logan curled his body over Remy's, sinking his teeth into the back of his neck, marking him. Remy groaned softly, his hips pushing back against him. "Damnit, Logan…!" A string of curses followed, spoken in a multitude of languages that Logan only understood a handful of. Resisting the urge to laugh, he pressed two fingers against Remy's entrance, and pushed them in with a single thrust. Remy cried out sharply, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, and he released a long, shaky breath. "A lil warning next time, eh?" He glanced back at Logan over his shoulder, one hand fisting into the sheets. 

"So demanding." Logan smirked back at him, withdrawing his fingers to thrust them in again, crooking them a little inside him. Remy's retort was cut off by a long, low moan, and his head dropped forward once more as he rocked back against him. "Hell, Remy… you been holding out?" The Cajun felt tighter than he should be – but then, he supposed, he hadn't seen the thief in quite some time. 

"Remy had other tings on his mind." Remy gasped out between quiet moans, biting into his lip again as Logan pushed a third finger inside him, feeling the familiar burn of being stretched. Logan didn't press the matter further – Remy was as closed off as he was himself. That was the reason they worked well enough together. They both understood the need for privacy. 

The beast threatened to take over again as he worked Remy open, eager to take him and claim him and mark him as his. It always happened this way – the Wolverine recognised Remy's scent as 'mate'. He withdrew his fingers, unable to hold back any longer, and he hurriedly slicked up his length before thrusting into the waiting body beneath him. 

Remy called out as Logan slid home, and Logan answered him with a deep, throaty moan beside his ear, one arm wrapping around the Cajun's middle as he seated himself to the hilt within him. Their coupling was rough, and fierce, just how they both liked it. Logan pounded mercilessly into the lean body beneath him, growling and groaning through his pleasure, whilst Remy writhed against him, his cries slipping in and out of other languages as he lost himself in the sensation of being claimed. 

The Cajun's back was now a mess of bite marks and scratches, but Logan knew he wouldn't care. The pain only heightened the coupling for him, gave him a little extra edge to his pleasure – and Remy had a thing about being marked. They truly were suited to each other quite nicely. Remy enjoyed the bruises left on his skin, and Logan enjoyed putting them there. It was a good system. 

When he came at last, spilling his seed deep within the Cajun, he growled out his name and sank his teeth into one shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, Remy shuddering beneath him. Logan wrapped his hand around Remy's neglected length and pumped him quickly, bringing Remy to a release not long after. He grinned against the Cajun's shoulder as Remy called out Logan's name, followed by a string of French. Logan withdrew from him, turning the younger man over with gentle nudges, until Remy was sprawled on his back with a satisfied little smirk on his face. Logan grabbed his discarded shirt and used it to wipe them both clean, being careful to avoid any overly-sensitive flesh, and then he tossed the shirt in the direction of the laundry hamper. 

"You not lost your touch, cher." Remy murmured, making a sound not unlike that of a purr. Logan fell onto the bed beside him, stretching one arm out in an invitation that Remy took immediately. The Cajun rolled back onto his front, one arm sprawled across Logan's chest and one leg sliding into place between Logan's. Comfortable, he nuzzled up under Logan's chin and grinned. "You still make Remy see stars." 

"Good to know." Logan didn't try to resist the smile that wanted to spread across his face. There was something comfortable and familiar about Remy that tore down his defensive walls, but instead of feeling vulnerable like he should have, he only felt safe. That said things about his connection to Remy that he really didn't want to read too much into. They were both loners. They didn't do domestic, and Remy certainly didn't settle down. 

Logan was content to doze off, his lust satiated, but Remy clearly had other ideas. Logan gave a slight growl in protest as Remy shifted, propping himself up on one elbow, his hand resting almost possessively on Logan's chest. 

"Why you no come see Remy, eh?" Logan cracked open an eye, and inwardly groaned at the look Remy was giving him. "It's been a long time, cher." 

"Got sorta caught up here." Logan shrugged, gesturing around them at the mansion. 

"Ay, you an X-Men now." Remy smiled a little. "You gots yourself a home here, cher, and a fam'ly." Remy studied him a moment, the smile never fading. "And you found someone t'love, cher." When Logan gave him a sharp look, Remy laughed. "Ye can' hide it from Remy. Remy know dat look, cher, and you in love." Logan said nothing, and Remy took that as confirmation. "Is it dat pretty redhead who was dere when Remy come?"  _Jean._  She'd been there when Gambit had turned up on the doorstep. 

"It's complicated." Logan admitted. 

"Is dat why you no want Remy talkin'?" Long fingers stroked lightly over Logan's skin, and he tried not to shiver. "Cause if so… Remy understand." Remy was a skilled liar, but he couldn't lie to Logan's nose – he could scent the change in atmosphere around the Cajun. He caught Remy's hand with his own, forcing the Cajun to meet his eyes. 

"I'm not ashamed, and I'm not trying to hide." He told him, his tone serious. "You gave me something when I had nothing." 

"Remy gave only what Remy had." The thief smiled again now. In a rare moment of weakness, Logan brought Remy's hand to his lips, and kissed his knuckles. 

"And it was more than the Wolverine deserved." 

\-- 

"Are you leaving, Gambit?" Logan's ears picked up Rogue's disappointed voice from where he lounged outside, a cigar perched between his lips. In an instant he was stubbing it out and pocketing it to finish later, and striding back inside and towards the source of the voice. Remy was tugging on his trench coat, adjusting the collar around his neck, whilst Rogue leant against the wall with a disappointed pout on her face. 

"Sorry, mon cher, but Remy knows when Remy not needed." He shrugged, checking his reflection in the nearest mirror. 

"That's a shame." Storm appeared in the hallway, a pleasant smile on her face. "I didn't get a chance to take you up on that offer for dinner." That, at least, made Remy laugh. 

"Another time, mon cher." He took Storm's hand and kissed it, sending a wink in her direction as he straightened up again. Logan watched Storm blush faintly, and allowed himself a little smile. Remy definitely knew how to charm anyone. As if sensing that Gambit was leaving – which wasn't unlikely, given her powers – Jean arrived with Scott at her side. 

"Oh please stay, Gambit." Rogue pleaded. "You still owe me the rest of that story from yesterday!" Logan really didn't want to know what story Remy had begun telling, but he had a vague idea that it wasn't exactly appropriate for Rogue's ears. 

"You're leaving?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "So soon?" 

"Afraid so, mon ami. Remy got what Remy came for, and now dis Cajun gotta hit de road again." He pulled his deck of cards out of one pocket, shuffled them a little, and slipped them back out of sight again. 

"You're welcome to stay." Jean reached out and put a hand on Remy's arm. "Any friend of Logan's is a friend of ours." She smiled, and then added, "as long as they don't destroy the place." 

"A kind offer, but Remy can't accept. Remy's a lone wolf, mon cher, dat's the way it's gotta be, non?" Logan couldn't stay silent any longer. 

"Sometimes the lone wolf needs the comfort and company of a pack." Remy whirled around to face him, surprised to see him. 

"Remy tried dat once, remember?" He spoke directly to Logan, who knew the weight of the words. "Remy work better alone." 

"Not a pack, then." Logan said, more firmly, and he took a couple of steps towards him. "How about just a mate?" He was painfully aware of the presence of the others, and the surprised looks they were giving him, but he focused only on Remy. It was his reaction that mattered the most. 

"You sure you want dis redhead, Logan?" Remy's eyes were narrowed, suspicious. The last time Remy had looked at him like that, he'd ended up blowing a new door in the side of a building. "Remy don't settle for second best." 

"You're a damn idiot, Cajun." Logan growled, striding over to grab him by the front of his coat, and he yanked him into a kiss. Remy tensed for a moment, unresponsive, but when Logan didn't back down he relented. Logan was faintly aware of a girlish squeak from somewhere behind them, and then Remy was pulling back and fixing him with a curious gaze. 

"You sure you wanna do dis, cher? You know Remy ain't no good up here." The Cajun tapped one temple. 

"And you think I'm any better, Swamp Rat?" Logan managed a smile, for once not caring that this was all rather public. "I gotta warn you though… I don't share." He growled a little possessively, and tugged Remy closer. "Once you're my mate, that's it. Mine, and mine alone." 

"Well now… maybe Remy don't mind dat one bit." Remy grinned. Scott cleared his throat a little awkwardly, and Remy turned to smirk over at him. "Sorry handsome, dis Cajun been claimed now." He winked, and both Jean and Storm broke out into laughter. Rogue bounded forward and put a hand on Remy's arm. 

"Does this mean you're staying?" She asked, hopeful. Remy gave a final glance at Logan, and grinned. 

"Guess you gonna be stuck with Remy a while, petite." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Now Remy believe he was in de middle of telling you about dat time in New Orleans when Remy met Logan de first time…" The two of them began walking off into the mansion, and Logan growled in frustration. 

"Damn Cajun."


End file.
